


Going In Blind

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, First Dates, Language, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Swearing, These two dorks would do something like this, based off an FML post, text-door-neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: "I sat at a restaurant for over an hour waiting for my blind date, when I got up to leave, so did the guy next to me, he was my blind date - FML"





	

_ “Hey, Annabeth remember how you told me that guy was great!? Always on time and shit!? It's been an hour!” _

 

Will huffed at his phone before turning it over, completely disregarding the message Annabeth had sent in reply. However, his phone kept going off, daring a glance at the screen he smirked. Ah yes, multiple quick messages only meant one person to Will, his text-door-neighbor. He'd found the guy by being drunk and dared while inhebriated to text both the numbers that were exactly the same as his, up to the very last digit. The number lower than his didn't respond.

 

Will’s mystery Man however did (He was the number above) and they'd been talking for months since then. 

 

_ “So how's your day going?” _

_ “Mines shit.” _

_ “Per usual.” _

_ “I didn’t think it was possible.” _

_ “But you can be stood up on blind dates” _

 

Will found himself laughing dryly. If only this guy knew. Oh wait! Will could just text back!

 

_ “Not only is it possible, but scientifically proven my good Sir. For I have also been stood up on  _ _ my _ _ blind date.” _

 

Somewhere behind Will he heard an unamused voice cuss. 

 

_ “Well fuck.”  _

_ “That really sucks.” _

_ “Sorry.” _

 

Will looked up to the main entrance of the restaurant and sighed heavily as he wrote back. 

 

_ “Nothing to apologize for, I'm honestly just gonna go home and sleep for the rest of my day off, which I knew would have been a better use of my time anyways.” _

 

Will heard that same voice chuckle and was going to turn around, but the Waiter walked passed and Will flagged him offering a quick apology and asking for the check to his two coffees he'd had while waiting. 

 

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Same.” _

_ “Talk to you later.” _

 

Will felt so bad for his Mystery Guy, he was a bit of an ass and much more sarcastic than most people might have been used to, but he was also really nice! (Hell he messaged Will the day after his drunken text to make sure he was okay, Will tried to ask his name and introduce himself, but the gent had declined for personal reasons and heck, Will wasn't going to over step that.) 

 

Thankfully he'd be able to leave soon and just relax and forget this embarrassment, swiftly the waiter returned and from behind Will as he finished paying with cash and leaving his tip he heard the same request. It was the voice Will had heard cuss and laugh to themselves. 

 

He dared and look and needless to say, he probably could have been caught staring, because the man at the table behind him was, attractive would be an understatement.

 

Inky black hair that was a little choppy and curly licking around the edges of high faintly freckled cheek bones with pale olive skin and large almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, yeah, the guy behind him pretty much just stole his breath away. His only saving grace was quite literally the timing of the front door ringing and Annabeth’s voice. When Will looked up he noticed her not with her usual male company, her Boyfriend Percy, but another blond male with stormy eyes and a scar above his lip. “Will wait.” 

 

“Annabeth he never showed.” Will reminded her annoyed, then paused. “How did you get here so fast?” Then he noticed the coffee cup, from the chain just up ahead at the corner, in her hand.

 

“Jason?” Will turned back around and, oh, oh Gods it was the attractive looking man speaking. 

 

“Hey Nico,” ‘Jason’ as it was tentatively greeted, “wait. I thought you said Will never showed up?”

 

Will blinked. Nico stared. Annabeth bursted out laughing. “You two where a table apart this whole time.” 

 

Will looked back to Nico and they were both looking rather in awe at each other. “ _ You're  _ Will?”

 

“And you're Nico,” Will replied, “how did I not see you when I walked in?” 

 

“You weren't out here when I got here, but you were after I went to the bathroom.” The dark haired male planted his face into his palm. “I never thought to ask…”

 

Will felt his phone buzz, a reminder that he had a message from his Mystery guy. He quickly took out his phone and typed. 

 

_ “So, you're never going to believe this, but my date was right behind me the whole time!” _

 

He sent the message and opened his mouth to apologize to Nico, when the other looked down at his phone. Looked up to Will and simply replied. 

  
“Oh...I believe it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> But I take no credit for the FML post, I was reading a few out loud at a friends house and I stayed up till four am to write this. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but guess what now I have an AO3. If you wanna check out my Tumblr I'm Deadguyinthecorner


End file.
